


Cuatro de julio

by Leiram



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiram/pseuds/Leiram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Definitivamente cuatro de julio era una fecha muy especial para Inglaterra. USA/UK. Para Konoda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuatro de julio

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Hetalia no es mío.

Arthur fue hacia la heladera y sacó una bolsa de ahí. A continuación cerró la puerta del electrodoméstico y se dirigió hacia la mesada de su cocina, dónde sacó un pavo de la bolsa. Mientras prendía el horno para que se calentara, Arthur miró el calendario que estaba al lado suyo y colgado en la pared. Un gran círculo rojo marcaba el cuatro de julio, dando a entender que era una fecha importante para él. Cuatro de julio… Ese probablemente era un día que nunca podría olvidar en toda su vida. Los sentimientos que le traía eran varios: tristeza, soledad, desolación… No importara cuanto tratara, ese día siempre lo entristecía todos los años. A pesar de que fuera un día "alegre" para el resto del mundo, en especial para su hermano adoptivo, para Inglaterra no lo era, y nunca lo sería. Aún así ahí se encontraba él, levantado a las ocho de la mañana en la cocina para prepararle un pavo horneado al idiota de Estados Unidos como regalo de cumpleaños. Aún se preguntaba como alguien tan tonto pudo llegar a convertirse en una potencia tan poderosa para el resto mundo. Y aquello era otra cosa que lo hacía sentir raro ya que, aunque le molestara la actitud de su "hermano", no podía evitar sentir orgullo por todos los logros que había hecho.

Arthur escuchó las campanadas de su reloj que marcaban el cambio de hora y negó con su cabeza mientras sonreía con tristeza. Definitivamente el cuatro de julio no era su día. No importaba que año, aquel día siempre le hacía pensar en cosas raras e inútiles. Metió el pavo dentro del horno y se dirigió al comedor para tomar un té.

* * *

Inglaterra bufó mientras se secaba el sudor de su frente. En estos momentos se encontraba frente a la puerta de la casa de Estados Unidos, pero el muy idiota aún no le contestaba. Todavía se preguntaba el por qué estaba ahí… De pronto la puerta se abrió y Arthur casi salta del susto.

-¿¡Quién es! –gritó de Alfred saliendo de la puerta energéticamente. En cuanto vio quien era su invitado su cara de transformó en una de sorpresa-. ¿Inglaterra? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Cómo que hago aquí? –dijo el rubio después de haberse repuesto de la sorpresa-. Es tu cumpleaños, vine a visitarte. –Unos momentos después agregó-. ¿Y qué haces abriendo así la puerta? ¿Qué no sabes que es peligroso y debes preguntar siempre antes de abrir quien es?

Sin embargo, Estados Unidos no parecía estar oyendo los regaños de Inglaterra ya que sus ojos se habían fijado en el paquete que llevaba en sus brazos.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Acaso me trajiste un regalo? –inquirió el cumpleañero como un niño al que le van a regalar un dulce. Inglaterra suspiró.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Estados Unidos. –Arthur extendió sus manos y le entregó el paquete. El de las gafas no lo pensó ni dos veces y lo tomó con rapidez. A continuación se echó a correr adentro de la casa parar abrirlo, dejando a Inglaterra parado en la entrada. Éste se masajeó un poco las sienes para reprimir su frustración y decidió entrar. Cuando llegó a la sala de estar se encontró el envoltorio de su paquete tirado en el piso con el pavo encima de la mesa. Alfred no parecía estar muy contento. Arthur decidió hablar:

-¿Pasa algo?

-Es que… -Estados Unidos parecía estar tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas-. Es que no entiendo por qué un pavo. ¿Por qué no me trajiste hamburguesas si me ibas a traer algo para comer?

Arthur sintió como si le echasen un balde con agua fría. Se había echo horas de cola en el supermercado para comprarle el pavo, se había levantado temprano a la mañana para hacérselo, ¿y así se lo agradecía?

-¿Hamburguesas? ¿¡Hamburguesas! –exclamó colérico el Reino Unido, no pudiendo aguantar más su enfado-. ¡Había pensado que podíamos pasar el día juntos como los viejos tiempos, pero veo que no es así! ¡No sé que estaba pensando ayer cuando decidí comprar el pavo!

Antes que Estados Unidos pudiese reaccionar, Inglaterra se giró y comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia la puerta. Cuando ya estaba de tomar pomo de la puerta, Alfred pareció reaccionar y corrió hacia él.

-¡Espera! –exclamó Estados Unidos y lo tomó del brazo. Inglaterra se dio vuelta.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? –preguntó molesto Arthur.

-Yo no… no quise hacerte…

-¿Enojar? Ya es tarde. –Inglaterra trató de darse vuelta de nuevo, pero Estados Unidos se lo impidió-. ¿Qué quieres? Suelt –pero el rubio no logró terminar su oración ya que Alfred lo besó. Arthur abrió los ojos de sorpresa, completamente desprevenido. Al principio se resistió, tratando de sacarse de encima al cumpleañero, pero esto sólo logró que él terminase se espaldas hacia la puerta. El beso de Alfred cada vez se hizo más fuerte y Arthur decidió darse por vencido y participar, haciendo entrar su lengua dentro de la boca del yanqui. Cuando sus pulmones no soportaron más, ambos despegaron sus labios del otro. Un silencio reinó en el ambiente. Los dos miraban el suelo, sus rostros sonrojados e incapaces de creer lo que había echo hacía unos momentos.

-Alfred, ¿qué fue eso? –preguntó al fin Inglaterra, rompiendo el silencio. Estados Unidos abrió la boca, pero nada salió de ella. El timbre sonó y ambos se exaltaron. Viendo como Estados Unidos le abría paso, Inglaterra se salió de la puerta y dejó que él la abriese. Para sorpresa de ambos, quienes se encontraban allí no eran nada más ni menos que China, Rusia y Francia, que llevaban cada uno un presente.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! –exclamaron los tres. El rostro anonadado de Alfred se transformó en uno de alegría cuando vio los regalos.

-¿Vinieron a visitarme? ¡Gracias! –A continuación agarró los regalos de cada uno y se los llevó adentro, como hizo antes. Arthur suspiró, parecía un niño. Tocándose los labios pensó en lo conveniente que había sido para el cumpleañero que las tres naciones llegasen de sorpresa. Se había salvado, pero eso no significaría que más tarde le pediría una explicación de lo sucedido. Alfred también lo sabía, pero por el momento prefería disfrutar de la perfecta excusa y de la tarde que quedaba, comiendo pavo y hamburguesas con sus amigos. Definitivamente cuatro de julio era una fecha muy especial para Inglaterra.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Primer fic de Hetalia! Lo cual significa que estreno fandom. Espero que les haya gustado :)
> 
> Fic dedicado a **_Konoda_** , que se lo iba a hacer para navidad y al final no lo hice XD. Un poco tarde, pero espero que lo hayas disfrutado.
> 
> Comentarios, críticas... todo será bien recibido.


End file.
